


willing to live in your memory

by lilithiumwords



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Introspection, Will of D, epic pirate alliance, spoilers for all of one piece basically, the painful life choices of trafalgar law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law never expected Straw Hat Luffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	willing to live in your memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erimies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erimies/gifts).



> For erimies, who requested Law struggling to cope with his alliance with Luffy.

_He stands against Doflamingo, and still he underestimates his opponent. Doflamingo stares at him, fury in his smile as he realizes Law's plans._

_"You must have complete faith in him... why do you trust him so much?"_

Why does he trust Straw Hat? Why indeed...

Enemies had always existed in Law's life. He is a pirate, a thief, a monster with a blade. A demon with a power that could strike everyone and left no prisoners. Yet he does not kill, at least not covertly; he merely arranges for others to be killed more easily. It is no business of his what the Government had done with the blackened hearts of pirates who crossed him.

Such is the price of Trafalgar D. Water Law's dream.

He had been born with secrets in his name. He had lost everything young, had known pain since before he could remember -- and he had lost faith when the man he trusted most killed the man who most cared for him.

_Cora-san... I'm sorry._

The Will of D had fascinated him ever since Cora-san's death. To follow those who guarded its power, its secretive history, and then to meet another person who carried it in his name and blood --

Monkey D. Luffy.

The first moment Law believed in Monkey D. Luffy took place two years before their alliance even began.

He sat in a staged room watching the blight of their world scoff at slaves paraded across a stage, and not ten minutes after Straw Hat walked in, that same blight lay on the floor with a bleeding face and horror etched into his expression. Straw Hat has broken the primal rule of their society; he had disobeyed a World Noble, then _violently hurt him._

In that moment Trafalgar Law saw his entire world change. Monkey D. Luffy carried the will of D after all. Not even the Nobles and their ilk were safe.

An idea seared itself into his brain. 

The will of a man who feared no one. He saw it all: the destruction of SMILE, the rage of Kaido, the chaos spread across the seas. Doflamingo could be defeated; Cora-san could be avenged.

All he needed was to use the young man at the front of the room.

Saving Straw Hat from certain death before that moment of triumph had been necessary. He couldn't allow another carrier of "D" to die.

The instant he saw the notice of Straw Hat appearing at Marineford, Law ordered Bepo and Jean Bart to set sail for the most dangerous place in the world. With much whining and zero hesitance, they had obeyed. Escaping the Navy with Straw Hat in his arms had affected his case a little later, in gaining his title as Shichibukai, but in the end the Government had had no choice. He needed the freedom of the position, even if he had to act beside his enemy for a while. It was necessary.

He was too late to save the Pirate King's son and Luffy's brother, but he did save Luffy himself.

During the operation, for one moment, Law had held Straw Hat's heart in his hand, as he worked fast to heal the damage done by Admiral Akainu. Such a simple organ, so easily destroyed. One beat after the next; one more beat, one more determined breath. Though he had gripped the hearts of hundreds of people and brought them to their knees, Law did not consider doing the same to Straw Hat even once. This heart held the will that would change their world.

Healing Straw Hat was necessary. That he could use the motion to ingratiate himself was simple enough, but he did not lie to Jinbe, that day on Amazon Lily. He and Straw Hat would one day be enemies. He had no intentions to tell the former Shichibukai his plans; he had no need. Straw Hat, too, was not in the position to hear them now, so Law left him with Boa Hancock to do as he wished. He needed time, and the Empress would watch after Straw Hat, as would Raleigh.

He understood what Straw Hat had not said. He was not powerful enough; neither of them were. If Straw Hat had any notion of a brain in his head, he would make time and gain power before going into the New World. Law would do the same.

He needed to plan; there was no need to enter the New World now, even though his crew whined about it. They had greater plans to enact.

~

That Straw Hat stumbles right into his plans two years later is unexpected, but ultimately necessary all the same. When finally Law has Straw Hat and his crew member alone, he lays out his plans plainly.

_"I know you aren't the type of guy to follow others."_

_"Yeah! I like being captain!"_

_"Then make an alliance with me!"_

_"An alliance?"_

_"If you and I team up, we might be able to do it. I have a plan to destroy one of the Four Emperors!"_

Law watches with interest as Straw Hat thinks on it. He answers truthfully when Straw Hat asks which of the Emperors was their target. Straw Hat acted like a simpleton so much of the time, but in those dark eyes glints clever interest when Law says the Yonkou's name. Straw Hat has plans of his own; Law could respect that.

The alliance is sealed.

It takes less than an hour for Law to decide that the alliance is shit and that he would never live down the humiliation. Straw Hat truly is a simpleton and his crew completely insane. Law, with the status and abilities he has worked tirelessly to perfect over the years, is not safe from the shenanigans Straw Hat and his crew regularly cause on what seems to be an hourly basis.

Straw Hat is so _annoying_ though. Who cared about a bunch of children? There had been more victims in the past, and there would be more in the future. Yet Straw Hat, just because his crew member said so, chooses to remain on the island -- and somehow, Law is roped into joining the mission. 

With a raccoon-like animal tied to his head.

What the hell?

The indignity of the entire situation threatens to overwhelm him. 

Never has he met a worst captain. Yet in Monkey D. Luffy resolution burns, the will of a dream realized, and Law cannot ignore that. No matter how ridiculous Straw Hat is, how loudly he shouts or how embarrassingly silly he acts, those eyes never change, never dim, never lose their determination.

He is warned by several members of Luffy's crew members not to trust anything Straw Hat says, that the "alliance" means something completely different to Straw Hat, and that there is no way he would ever escape Straw Hat's stubbornness. That the other captain believes him, so easily, when he says he would never betray him? It is ridiculous. It is insane.

...Yet despite his frustration, Law never stops believing in Straw Hat, either.

Even if Straw Hat completely ruins half his plans and nearly destroys everything Law had worked for -- multiple times. He should have believed the sniper's words, that he would never have the upper hand in his alliance with Luffy, but he had not cared then. 

_"What are you going to use Straw Hat to do?"_

_"Use? I wonder who's the one being used."_

Yet Straw Hat never abandons him. In the most important plan of Law's life, Straw Hat vigorously and happily causes complete mayhem, nearly ruining everything, but still they succeed. The plan is nearly ruined, or so Law thought. 

Yet they win. Caesar is captured, the Marines let them go, and Law sails away with the Straw Hat crew, free to continue his plans. He give Doflamingo his ultimatum and hangs up, much to Straw Hat's crew's shock, but Straw Hat himself does not seem to care, remaining cheerful as always.

~

During that long night of waiting, Law sits silently, watching Caesar grind his teeth and glare in his direction. Nearby, the sniper and the doctor patrol in ridiculous costumers; Law ignores them both, as well as the other members of the crew lurking around, either watching Caesar or observing Law himself. He cares little about their antics.

He hears footsteps behind him and looked back to see Straw Hat walking alone, swaying with sleepy exhaustion but looking cheerful as usual.

"Hi, Traffy! What are you doing? Can't you sleep?" Straw Hat throws himself down beside Law and reaches around to grip his shoulder, beaming and leaning heavily against him.

Law grits his teeth and sighs, closing his eyes. "Keeping watch, as you should be. If Doflamingo attacks, then we're in trouble."

"Eh, my crew will keep an eye out. You should rest, too!" Straw Hat grins, squeezing his arm and looking over at Caesar. "That guy's not going anywhere." He lets out a great yawn, which threatens to spread to Law, who can feel his own exhaustion from the long day.

"I'm fine. I'd rather stay here, if you don't mind."

"Hm... suit yourself. But don't worry so much." Law is freed from Luffy's arm when he stands and stretches, grinning over his shoulder at Law. "Whatever happens, we'll take care of it." Then he leaves to chat with the sniper and the doctor, laughing loudly at their tearful glares.

Law stares after him, bewildered by Straw Hat's easy belief.

~

To Law's surprise, Doflamingo gives in easily, renouncing his title. In the same moment, the government releases the information that Law and Straw Hat have teamed up; a small bump in the road, considering they had announced it to Smoker himself.

It seems too easy. They must travel to Dressrosa, but Law has never been there and does not know anything about the island but what he has read and heard before. They have to be serious, now; they have to plan their attack perfectly. He tells Straw Hat as much.

Yet Straw Hat laughs it off. "We'll figure it out after we get there! I'm ready for an adventure! I look forward to seeing Dressrosa! Ah, but I want to go see Wanokuni, too." He beams, and Law's temper snaps.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's not a place we can go without making plans --"

But Straw Hat has already turned to his cook, ignoring him. "Sanji, what's for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches," the cook replies easily, heading up the stairs.

"Ooh, I want a cotton candy sandwich!" the doctor pipes up.

"Just tea for me," Robin joins the conversation, following Straw Hat and the others as they head to the dining hall.

Without thinking, Law scowls at eating sandwiches for breakfast. "I hate bread!" he says to the cook's back, and then he stops, horrified at himself. _He's starting to act like them!_

At least the cook gives him some rice balls instead.

Ah, but every moment with Straw Hat and his crew is a headache for Law. They have the worst attention span in the world, they can't follow orders, every single one of them is clearly insane, yet this is the alliance Law has bargained for, and he cannot back down now.

It's almost fun, in a way. The mustaches are ridiculous, especially Straw Hat's, but Law can see the appeal.

~

Law's capture and torture leave him silent and grim; his plan has failed. He would never avenge Cora-san. He would never destroy Doflamingo.

But Straw Hat changes his worldview a second time. He saves Law. He defies Doflamingo. He changed a country that had lived for years under Doflamingo's ruthless thumb. It was astonishing to witness, yet it only bolsters Law's faith in Straw Hat. Even if he is an idiot. They work well as a team, at least.

When Doflamingo has Law cornered, death certain in his rage, Law holds no regrets. Straw Hat would win. SMILE was destroyed, and SAD would soon follow. Dressrosa has been torn apart, the toys turned to humans again, the people riding against the tyrant who now hunted him down.

_In front of the world, in front of Straw Hat, he loses miserably. He knows death is coming; he faces it with a grin._

_"Why?" Doflamingo demands. "Why do you trust in him?"_

_"I believe D will bring forth another storm!" Law replies, and he smiles as he said it._

After it's all over, he sits alone as usual, tired and sore with blood on his hands and the exhaustion of success. He can feel the relief in his bones, though he had not expected to live through this. He hopes Cora-san's soul can rest easy now.

Straw Hat manages to find him, even then, and he grins as he settles against Law's back, unnecessarily close, but Law finds himself welcoming the warmth. He realizes that he misses his crew; he misses sitting with Bepo like this.

"You shouldn't be moving," Law mutters, despairing at Straw Hat ever listening to his doctor or his crew, or even Law himself.

"Ehh, can't say I care right now," Straw Hat replies, sounding as awful as Law feels. He just knows that Straw Hat is smiling, though. "Chopper's busy with the others. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Law closes his eyes, a soft snort escaping him. "I'm alive. Is that good enough?"

Straw Hat laughs, bright and loud, larger than life itself. "Sounds good enough to me!"

Law smiles to himself. He has always had enemies, from his own body to Doflamingo himself. He and Straw Hat were enemies before. One day they would be enemies again. Someday, he and Straw Hat Luffy will fight each other for the title of Pirate King, but that day is a long time in coming.

For now, it seems, he at least has a friend, even if he never imagined getting one.

Cora-san would be proud of him.


End file.
